


Something Unexpected

by dickbagel22



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mmm idk where im going with this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickbagel22/pseuds/dickbagel22
Summary: Ja'far met Sinbad when he was younger, but did not decide to follow him. This is Ja'far years into the future when a lot of assassin stuff and bullshit happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just btw i write like shit. k thx bye <3<3<3

          Ja'far awakened to the sound of voices outside of his room. His room was sparsely decorated, and barely had any sign of anyone living there. Obviously, the people outside his room undermined his hearing ability, because they made no attempt to conceal their loud voices. Although they were negligent of being quiet, it alarmed Ja'far that people were outside of his room. He was alarmed because he was a chief assassin of the organization Sham Lash, and many would seek revenge upon him. No other member would willingly come to his home, so the only other possibility is that someone decided to seek upon the previously mentioned revenge. Ja'far decided that it was most likely the scenario of the latter. Grateful for only possessing necessities, and most on his person, Ja'far gathered up his little belongings and took one last look in his room before absconding out the lone window. Just as he leapt out the window, a burst of noise and motion broke through his door. There were two scenarios in which Ja'far had to choose, the first, going down and passing through the seemingly never ending stalls of merchants, or the second, going up and traversing upon the many rickety and old roofs of the lower-class. Although there was a possibility for a bystander getting hurt, Ja'far chose the former and descended about two stories down and gratefully landed onto a stall with a thin fabric roof to cushion his landing. Not the most inconspicuous, but it didn’t matter at this point in time.

         As he gathered himself quickly, he glanced up at the window he leapt down and viewed two heads peaking out and searching for someone obvious. Ja'far laughed at the situation, a troublesome one for sure, but not the worst thing in the world. He took a look at the destroyed stall he had landed on, and gave no pity to the merchant who owned it. It was obvious to anyone looking at the stall, that whoever owned it, sold slaves. There were bundles of chains and tools that peaked out from beneath the shambles, both that were used for obvious reasons, especially in this country of Balbaad. Balbaad was a country that was on the verge of being in an economic crisis. In actuality, it could be considered that there was an economic crisis already. After the previous king died, prince BITCHASS had started ruling over the country. He led the country into mass debt because of his new policy of using cheap, paper money, rather than copper, silver, and gold coins. Many of the citizens of Balbaad have revolted and started riots because many have been led into poverty. But they had been painfully hushed. But enough with politics, Ja'far had to escape possible death. Many of the merchants and buyers gave little to no mind to the broken stall or Ja'far, for incidents like these are a normal occurrence. He gave one last glance to his previous window, and then proceeded to flee the surrounding area. The marketplace with the many diverse merchants provided almost perfect cover for Ja'far to escape, although many of those who were in Ja'far's path moved out of the way, unwilling to be caught up in whatever event had just taken place. Ja'far flew through the streets with amazing speed, one of the perks of him being born into Sham Lash. Sham Lash was an organization that the members are typically born into, the requirement to officially join the organization was that you must defeat your mentor; and most often kill them. For Ja'far, he had to kill his parents at age 6; but the punishment for not doing so would have been far worse. Sham Lash's members were extremely skilled assassins, which were most often set to assassinate kings and people in positions of extreme power. It was a cruel organization, and if a mission was put back in the slightest, there would be extreme consequences.

  
           Ja'far really needed to put a stop to this monologue in his mind, or he really would not escape these soon-to-be murderers. He jumped through many stalls, swerving in and out of alleys which the people of the slums occupied. Ja'far had passed through the long marketplace awhile ago, but had just now decided it would be a decent spot to stop and catch his breath momentarily. He took notice of the new scenery, and the most prominent detail of his surroundings was the desolate air. One could possibly mistake his surroundings for a graveyard, and it very well have been. The plants all around were dried up and gray with disease, and there was a once huge and beautiful tree in the middle of a clearing, dried up and dead. A perfect place for a fight, deserted and quiet. Ja'far decided that it was too troublesome to run and possibly hide (which was extremely ironic for he was an assassin), and to just get it over with and confront these so-called revenge seekers. Plus, it was likely that they didn't follow him this far and he would just take a rest for the night and wait for his next order. Ja'far walked quietly towards the middle of the clearing, towards the large dead tree. As he walked closer, he noticed the flat stone that lay right between the tree's roots and decided it would be best to avoid that side of the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm probably never going to work on this again. i originally did this for a project on school but then i started writing something that i enjoyed and was 395467495603465% easier. k thx bye


End file.
